


Distractions

by TrustingMuses



Category: BBC Ghosts, ghosts - Fandom
Genre: I don't like how it turned out but, I hope it doesn't disappoint, M/M, This was a request!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustingMuses/pseuds/TrustingMuses
Summary: The Captain has known Julian for many years now. But in recent months, he's noticed something odd. He took every opportunity to mock his 'crush of the week', as he put it. After the film crew packed up, the two finally share a heart-to-heart on just what Julian had been covering up.





	Distractions

It had all started innocently enough. A few light jabs at the Captain's crush of the week. It didn't surprise him, really. Julian was just petty enough to do that sort of thing. And though his mind told him to put an end to it immediately, he let it slide. Each and every time. He had to admit, despite how immature he'd always been, he enjoyed Julian's company. Perhaps more than any other's. He brought just a little more enthusiasm out of him. 

Which is why he'd thought he'd be more understanding in knowing when to stop. 

He watched the film crew pack up and leave. He should've seen this coming, really. People never seemed to stick around long, but this was just...Painfully short. He'd taken to Thomas' 'Sighing Place', while the other was away. There was something oddly therapeutic about sitting there, watching the rustle of the leaves and the flight of the birds. He'd dare say he was bordering on relaxed when he heard an all-too-familiar voice disrupt his thoughts. 

"I made quite the winnings today! You would've been impressed." The politician paused, surprised to see the other was in such a sombre mood. He'd never been the best with consoling, admittedly. 

So immediately, he began to pry.

"What're you so mopey about? ...Oh. Lost the next love of your life?" He'd genuinely thought the other would appreciate his attempts to lighten the mood, but the glare he earned was enough to shut him up. Julian cleared his throat discretely, moving to take a seat beside the disgruntled soldier. The Captain seemed to noticeably tense when he did. Why was he being so weird all of a sudden? 

Julian was too comfortable getting too close. He couldn't place why, but it made him uncomfortable. He'd dare say flustered. When other people were there to keep him distracted, everything was fine. But when they were there, together, all alone? He found it difficult to think at all. The Captain knew he ought to say something, but no matter how many times he opened his mouth to speak, words just refused to come out. Unfortunately, that opened Julian up to make the first move.

"Come on. What's wrong, Cap? Like, really wrong?" The casualty with which Julian addressed him made him feel uneasy, but he couldn't place why. But the question alone was enough to thrust him into internal conflict. It wasn't often the Captain confronted his feelings. In fact, it was something he preferred to avoid at any opportunity, but Julian was so damn friendly and persistent. He felt the urge to empty every single thought in his mind when he looked into those bright, encouraging eyes. The fact that he knew better held him back. Not only was honesty just not in his nature, but he'd also learned through his life that it wasn't safe.

"I don't believe it's any of your business." The Captain finally replied, a little more harshly than he'd meant to. He wasn't sure why he'd snapped back like that, but maybe it was because not even he knew the answer to his question. Julian raised his hands defensively, unable to see why the other was overreacting so much.  
"Alright, alright. Forget I asked." And with that, the two were stuck in defeaning silence once more. 

..."Sorry." The Captain muttered, sounding just too close to a scolded child. He coughed uncomfortably, unable to deny how embarrassing excuse for aconversation had become. "I suppose this coming and going routine is getting a little tiresome. It'd be nice to have some peace for once and-"

"Cap. I know for a fact that's not what you're really so huffy about." Julian stated dryly. "I don't know why you're so determined to find the man of your dreams if they're gonna keep leaving. Maybe you should just find someone who...You know, lives here." 

Now they both looked confused. Confused and uncomfortable. They slowly looked at each other. Before looking away. 

"That's a ridiculous idea."

"Yeah. Yep." 

"What're the odds of that happening?" 

"Maybe more likely than you think." 

That only threw another wrench into the matter. 

"What...Do you mean?" The Captain prompted. Even Julian knew he'd said something wrong. He fumbled over his words for a few, painful moments. The Captain saved him the trouble, choosing to change the subject. 

"Not all of us are as confident as you are." He said simply, his words perhaps carrying more weight than he let on. Julian snorted at that, sitting forward to get a better look of the other's face.

"You're trying to tell me that sir 'Modern Major-General' here isn't confident?" 

How was he supposed to respond to that? He trilled his fingers on his swagger stick for a moment, before finally giving his answer.

"On the front lines of battle, maybe. But I'm not as romantically inclined as you are, Julian. When I was alive, it...Wasn't a priority." He'd faced his share of hardships, coming to terms with his sexuality. He daresay he never did. But that look in Julian's eyes? It made the truth unmistakably clear. 

Julian placed a hand on his knee. The Captain almost flinched at the touch. God, this man would be the death of him.

Well...

"You know, it's never too late." Julian pointed out, finally willing to just spit it out. "There aren't many of us here, but I bet the men in this house would be lining up to be with you...

I know I would." 

Silence rang out through the halls for a final time. The Captain simply stared, his eyes shining with emotions impossible to tell apart. He was so overwhelmed by such simple words. Julian wouldn't joke about something like this, would he? He probably would. But now didn't feel like one of those times. Now felt real. So, so real.

He had no clue to react. He felt clueless. Immediately, though, he began to laugh. It was so out of character for him. For a moment, you would think they had swapped minds. 

"Well...Well, alright then! Why don't we?" 

The fact that the feelings he didn't even know he felt were reciprocated meant more to him than he could say. Even Julian looked a little stunned. He hadn't expected this to go so well. His hand moved steadily, from Captain's knee to his hand.

"Sounds like a plan, general."


End file.
